truth or dare with kickin
by black.belt.brunette
Summary: LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH JACK,KIM,MITLION,JERRY,JULIE,AND GRACE :) SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH OUR WASBAI FREINDS INCLUDING JACK,KIM,MITLION,JULIE AND GRACE LET THE SHOW BEGIN ;)**

* * *

ME: WELCOME TO TRUTH OR DARE *AUPPLASE FROM ADUINCE* today we have speacil guests. Sooooo lets welcome JACK,KIM,MITLION,JULIE,JERRY AND GRACE to the stage.

* lots of fan girling* * the guys walk out in the same order and take a seat*

ME: welcome to the stage guys hope you guys had a nice ride here

Jack: Ya sure if you call smelling Jerry's gym socks a nice ride then yes we did

Kim: no shit sherlock the smell was a bad as blue chesse

Jerry: Why are you guys soo mean to me i mean what have i done to you guys?

Militon:Really Jerry really? Do you really want us to answer that

Julie: Ya cause Mitlion and I put a list together of all the pranks you pull on all of us

Grace: Why did you guys make a list of the things Jerry done to you guys?

Jack and Kim: Cause we ask them to make a list.

Me: okay then we will go on a little break until we get some request on what the fans want you guys to do.

Wasabi Warriors: sounds good to me

Me: okay well be back as soon as you guys send your reviews

* * *

**REALLY GUYS I DID A LITTLE OPENING BUT I NEEED REVIEW ON WHAT YOU GUYS WANT THE WARRIORS TO DO AND DON'T WORRY THEIR WILL BE KICK,MIILLE, AND JACE:) SEND IN YOUR REVIEWSSS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been sooooo long its just that school and my best friend moving away it's been kind of hard well i decided not to be sad any more and do want i love most. Sorry for the bad grammer and spelling you find**

**Discalmier: i sadly don't own Kickin it or One Last Dance from R5**

* * *

ME: And were back on playing

Everyone: Truth or Dare!

B.B.B( my name for short):Sooooo the first dare is from Guest 1 for Jack and Kim from Guest 1

Kim and Jack: Alright let's do it

B.B.B:okay they dare Kim to sit on Jacks lap for the rest of the game

*Kim blushes and goes to sit on jacks lap while he blushes as well*

Everyone:OOOOOOOHHHHH KICK PREVILS

Jerry:WHOOOOO My man's got game

B.B.B:Awww you guys are so cute. Ok the next one is a truth from guest 2 and it's for Jerry( sorry guest 2) okay Jerry who was the last person who turn you on

Jerry: well that's easy it was obviously Grace

*Jerry realises what he just said and turns a dark shade of red and so does Grace*

B.B.B:well that's wasn't unexpected*short pause* okay next question goes to Kim, you have to dress up in a dress and slow dance with Jack to _One Last Dance _from R5

Kim: Awwww man do i have to *jack starts to frown* i mean im ok dancing but earing a dress now that's just low * jack frown turns in to a smirk*

Jack: wow kimmy i knew you had a crush on me

Kim: *punches jack in the arm* don't call me Kimmy and i don't have a crush on you

Everybody even the audience: Ya sure you don't

Kim:AHHHHHH * leaves to put on dress*

B.B.B: While kim gets ready let's go on with some dares this one is for Julie

Julie: for me aww man

B.B.B: Haha wow Julie okay this is truth are you ready

Julie: ya im ready

B.B.B: okay Julie who is your crush

Julie: Ummmmm...well... my crush is Milton

Milton: Wow really since when

Julie: Since freshman year but I know you don't feel the same way anyway

Milton: Really then why would I do this

Julie: Wha... *gets cut off but Milton kissing her in front of everybody as Kim walks out in a purple dress with her hair curled and a flower in her hair*

Everybody:AWWWWW NERD LOVE

Audience: MILLIE,MILLIE,MILLIE

Julie: Wow

Milton: Julie i have had a crush on you since freshman year as well and i was wondering if you want to go out with me on a date?

Julie: YES i would love to go out with you

B.B.B: WOW kim you look fine girl

*Kim walks to Jack and takes his had so they can dance*

* music starts as they slow dance in front of everyone*

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes_  
_I can't believe I made you cry_  
_It feels so long since we went wrong_  
_But you're still on my mind_

_Never meant to break your heart_  
_Sometimes things just fall apart_  
_So here's one night to make it right_  
_Before we say goodbye_

_So wait up, wait up _  
_Give me one more chance_  
_To make up, make up_  
_I just need one last dance_

_Freshman year I saw your face_  
_Now its graduation day_  
_Said we'd be friends, till the end_  
_Can we start again?_

_So wait up, wait up _  
_Give me one more chance_  
_To make up, make up_  
_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_  
_Na na na na oh-oh_

_I heard you're heading east_  
_So lets just make our peace_  
_So when you think of me_  
_You'll smile, and I'll smile_

_So wait up, wait up _  
_Give me one more chance_  
_To make up, make up_  
_I just need one last dance_

_So wait up, wait up _  
_Give me one more chance_  
_Just one song, then I'll move on_  
_Give me one last dance_  
_I just need one last dance with you_

_Oh-woah_

*song ends as kim and jack go to their seats*

B.B.B: AWWW that was sooo cute and kim you can go change if you want

Kim: naaaaaah i guess i will stay like this for now

B.B.B: If you say so ok we have one more dare and it's for Grace ok you have to say who is your most important guy friend in the world?

Grace: That's easy of course it will be Jerry

Jerry:Really grace I thought you hated me

Grace: no I don't it's just that your soo cocky sometimes it gets annoying if you know what I mean

Jerry: Wow sorry i wont do it ever again... for now

Grace: JERRY MARTINEZ I HATED YOU SOO MUCH RIGHT NOW 

Kim: sure you do grace sure you do

B.B.B: well that's all for right now we are going on a little break soo bye for now

* * *

**WOW THAT TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON. SENT IN YOUR DARES AND TRUTHS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :) **

**HEY DO ANY OF YOU LOVE AUSTIN AND ALLY CAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND EVER I THINK THEY MAKE A CUTE COUPLE APART FROM JACK AND KIM. I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINE THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been sooooo long it's been kind of hard well i decided not to be sad any more and do want i love most. Sorry for the bad grammer and spelling you find**

**Discalmier: i sadly don't own Kickin it **

* * *

ME: And were back on playing

Everyone: Truth or Dare!

B.B.B: this truth is for jack... are you ready **  
**

Jack: bring it

BBB: OK what's the most akward moment that you and kim have ever been in?

Everybody: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jack: ahhhh the most awkward moment with kim well* looks nervously at kim* i think it was when we were stcuk in the movie karate games but other than that it's pretty normal betwwen us

Kim: ya it has been normal betwwen us except when we got back brad wolf asked me out and jack wouldn't talk to me for a whole week

mitlion: ohh i remember that you came in mad in the dojo when he wouldn't talk to you

Kim" mitliton if yu say a another word i will kill you

BBB: dang kim chill out okwell i gues thats it for now until things calm down until next time in

Everyone: Truth or Dare!

* * *

SORRY GUYS IT'S SHORT BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK PLEASE SENT IN YOUR REVIEWS BYE AND I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO COUNTINE YOU THANKS


End file.
